Dolphin
Dolphin is Sans Oceansona, please don't use/edit without her permission. Appearance Dolphin is short. Full-stop. Dolphin is small for a 14-year-old Storm Scee. She has a long, thin canine-like body. She stands on four long, thin legs with three toes that are webbed. Dolphin is covered in short dark grey waterproof fur, with thick skin underneath, like a seal's, and can walk on land quite easily, though she is much more nimble in the water and in flight. Dolphin has horns that sprout out of either side of her head. They fade from the same dark grey as her body to a beep ocean blue. She has small black eyes with an aquamarine stripe next to them. 4 gills run down each side of her neck. She has Spines that run down her back with webs in-between and a medium to long tail, with mermaid-like fins on the end. Her dorsal fin fades from a glowing aqua to deep blue, her tail fin is the same. Dolphin has long, strong legs, but they don't appear as muscly. She has aqua markings, the same colour as the strip next to her eyes, on her legs and wings. Personality Dolphin is up-beat and energetic. Some others describe her as crazy, funny or even loopy. But the creatures that know her would describe her as kind, happy, funny, smart, resilient and loudly spoken(very). although, they would still describe her as crazy. she can get board very ''easily, she thinks of her self as mysterious, walking around softly, and sneaking through crowded spaces. She is very protective of her friends and family. Dolphin is good at what her friends like to call 'disappearing'. she can move from one spot to the next without anyone noticing, especially her brother, Seal (who always replies with 'HOW!?'). Dolphin can be shy at times, when it comes to new creatures, though she can be very outgoing to. you can tell when she is shy because she ducks her head and doesn't make eye contact, and when she is nervous she fiddles with her wing. When Dolphin gets exited, Riptide says she sometimes sounds like a boy, due to when the two where making clay masks, and Dolphin got exited about the fact that the clay was so squishy, and yes, Dolphin gets exited a bit easily. Dolphin is also a bit clumsy at times. She is a bit funny, and always fun to be around. She will trip over her own feet, and hit herself with things accidentally. History Work in progress Relationships ask for your sona to be added^^ (please rp with her first) * ''Flow - Flow is Dolphins closest sister. even though Splash is the clutch leader, she thinks Flow is closer to her. Flow is always looking out for Dolphin too. * Riptide - Riptide is a good sister. she funny, and even though she can be a bit attention-seeking sometimes, she's still a good sister * Seastar - Seastar is a bit bossy at times, especially for being the runt of their clutch. she hatched last and is the smallest, but she has a big personality to make up for her size. * Carpentaria - Carpentaria is smart. she's quick thinking, and likes sport. she tends to be the one who always starts the race. Shes funny, and one of those who you shouldn't mistake for being a nerd. * Splash - Dolphin and her siblings always refer to Splash as their mum, not just because she's their clutch leader, but because she is the oldest, and acts like a mum. She's smart like Carpentaria, but she's very arty as well, its were Dolphin gets her creativity from. * Gulf - Dolphin doesn't really like Gulf. He's one of the biggest hypocrites Dolphin has ever seen, and he's always scalding Riptide about how she's attention-seeking, when he very much so is himself. sometimes Dolphin wanders if he's really from their clutch. * Seal - Seal is very funny. but he can be forgetful of others feelings, but that's alright, Dolphin just kicks him in the shin(not very hard though). * Penguin - Penguin is a nice brother. he's very kind, and gives Splash hugs when she gets all depressed. well he hugs everyone anyways. she likes him, though he does give her a bit of a disheartening look when she hugs her mate. * Gull - He's annoying. She loves him, but he's annoying. Trivia *has a pet dog, 9 hens and a rooster *the rooster is incredibly goofy and soft (and hides behind the hens when yo through scraps into their yard) *jumps up and down when she gets exited *her favourite animal is a wolf, or a dragon, or both. *she has a wall covered with pictures of dragons *she likes to go outside in the rain (Jumping on the trampoline in the rain is also fun) *loves swimming *short. *loves drawing, writing and reading *read a 300 page book in a day (or less) *Bi, swings more towards girls Appears in * Cry Out Gallery WIN_20180805_17_25_50_Pro.jpg|Dolphin by me Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Oceansonas Category:Storm Scee